wizard101_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
VelvetSky's Prophecy
Authors Notes Hey! It's me, Heather, and I'm writing this book for Velvet, due to a tragic event in her life. I was told I couldn't mention it, but, I was there when the event happened, and she cried, dawn till dusk. I really hope she gets better, and that she might realize all the things she's done for people, they might really miss her. She's helped my Clan, she trusted that Blaze would make a good leader for Dark Fog when FrozenStar died......... I wish, and my greatest hope for Velvet, is that she makes a good living, making people happy, cheering them up when they need it. ~Heather, Blaze, Moss, Ash, Blue, and Soft~ Prolauge Today, I'd be dead, if it wasn't for FrozenStar. She saved my life from Skeleton, completing her Prophecy. But now, how would I know......... how would I know how to complete her Prophecy........... It remains a mystery. Star Clan, give me an answer! "VelvetSky! What were you thinking! You-" "I what? I did not kill their leader, not at all! I was fighting alongside them and then, their leader saved my life, and, the Tresspassers took hers....... You've insulted me all this time, and I haven't any words for your unkindness" I scowled. RedStream stared, shocked, tension came across her face. "Well! She had a destiny, now, who is to complete it!?" she yowled, stomping her paw forward. SoftPelt came forward,"May I have a word with you, er- VelvetSky?" ,"Sure, what for?" ,"The Omen said something about the Ice melting, then the flame lived on, which bright flame will you choose out of these cats? Who has worthily shown that they have what it takes to lead, and to prosper? It's your choice, FrozenStar knows you have a destiny, this is only your first step" Chapter 1 "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan Meeting!" ReedFeather yowled. Such an exciting day! I'll finally be a Warrior like my Mother, like my Father, and all I had to do, was sit, and wait for my name. The medicine cat looked a bit shaken, probably from seeing her apprentice, who was going to be a med cat, getting her Warrior name. She must've been under so much pressure then........... Her eyes gazed over at me, then, she slowly padded over to me, "Velvet" she started,"is this what you want?" I thought for a quick moment ," Yes, I'm positive." JaggedStar wobbled his way to the High Rock, then sat down, feeling beaten. DarkHeart looked at JaggedStar with a rather odd smirk, then nodded. "We gather here today" he started, with his old, whisper like voice,"to celebrate our newcomers, in their new life, as Warriors. I am proud to present your new Warriors, HeatherStride, SoftPelt, and-" "Wait!" The medicine cat shouted. JaggedStar gazed over at his daughter in distress "What is it now...... right when our most skilled apprentice is about to be given her warrior name" "There was a prophecy" "A prophecy?" "A Velvet Star will save the Sky, so, may I present her with her warrior name?" "If you must" JaggedStar sighed. "From this day fourth, VelvetPaw will now be known as VelvetSky!" she shouted. Tonight's vigil was tough to take on, I had such an urge to speak to SoftPelt. Oh the agony.......... I just wanted a good nights rest, like all the other clan members.